060 Print
by MikoYami1
Summary: 060. Print


Title: N/A  
Pair: Kibaoc (KibaHota) mild Itaoc (ItaRi)  
Commission (for): Request  
Theme: 60. Print  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
Warning: N/A  
Summary: N/A  
World: Cannon  
Chapters: ficlet  
Status: complete  
Date started: 8-30-13  
Date Finished: 8-30-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer on Art and OC's:  
I don't own Hotaru Uzukana she is owned by  
I don't own Uzukana clan or Rini she is owned by

Chapters:  
N/A

Extra: So I am bored and had nothing else to do and felt guilty that I am always holding ~PiggyPink95 of from our rps so I decided to test out her request also seeing how she is part of the same clan as Rini I decied to make it up to =LuckiiNana for not nor fitting her couple in the last request I did. Enjoy

Kiba, a young boy, with messy brown hair and dog like eyes and red almost tribal like red fangs on his cheeks, he was clearly upset about something. He had his nose pressed to the ground and took a sniff of the fresh dirt. He continued sniffing the ground like a dog would before picking up his head and sniffing the air.

A red haired woman stood behind him, she stood like a royal would, her hair tied in neat little bun held together with a gold like crown. She moved her head right, left, right then straight as the little her bangs followed the same movement as her head, little beads on each side of her held the bangs.

"Kiba," she said in a calm voice so she wouldn't startle the male. She stood straighter when his dog like eyes made eye contact with her gold orbs. He stood straight up from his crouching position and whipped the dirt off his large coat waiting for the princesses like

girl to speak, "I remember seeing dog prints near the village gate,"  
She scrunched her eyebrows together having a vague memory of a small dogs paw print leaving a dent on the soft sand in front of leafs village. She remember staring at it for a small bit wondering what spooked the animal as it seemed to have taken off in a run to the forest. Her thoughts were cut short when Kiba landed in front of her and told her of a missing Akamaru and took her to the spot where he lost his best friend. They have been searching for an hour till the thought crossed her mind.

"Do you think they could be Akamaru's?" she moved a hand closer to pink lips trying to wonder what spooked the ninja dog. She started telling Kiba about the paw prints and how they seemed be have bolted in a run, "I think something scared him or caught his interesting," she finished blushing a bit as Kiba was now finally staring at her.

"Well lets go Hotaru," he grabbed her hand and and ran back to the main gate. Because he was a ninja this run was easy. For Hotaru, the red head girl, it was very difficult her body was not adjusted to sprinting and that seemed what Kiba was doing.

When they finally stopped she almost fainted but ladies do not faint. Her mother's stern voice lectured her on being a lady. Instead Hotaru held her chest and panted in and out and waited for her swore muscles to relax and her breath to catch up with her. She was trying not to pant as again it wasn't lady like.

Kiba was bent low on the ground again feeling the ground and were the prints were. He picked up the sand and sniffed it. He had a serious look on his face as he looked straight ahead. She was right they were Akamaru's paw prints. He looked like he was about to bolt again when Hotaru grabbed his hand. She thought nothing of it.

"I can't run," she was still panting tired from their last run. She had her hand on her chest covering up the gold gem her clan.

Kiba understood and nodded, "I can carry you," his cheeks went red at the thought of carrying his female best friend. Hotaru's cheeks turned an equal shade of red as an image of Kiba holding her bridal style came to mind. They stared awkwardly for a long while trying to figure who should do the first move.

"Kiba-sama, Hotaru-sama," a soft voice said stopping their thoughts. Both heads turned to see a young looking doll like girl with light peach her walking to them. She was walking back to the village with a pretty little smile on her face. In her hands….

"Akamaru," Kiba shouted, "Thanks Rini how did you find him,"

The girl blushed and looked away, "A friend helped me," she mumbled and continued her walk home.

Hotaru smiled and looked at Kiba, "I guess we should follow his paw prints next time," she joked.


End file.
